


Просвет в облаках

by nyavka



Series: Два сапога — пара [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Физическое влечение — это было одно, но эмоциональный хаос, который царил у Северуса внутри, сводил его с ума. Он всегда гордился своим железным контролем над эмоциями, но в Гарри было что-то такое, что вытягивало все его чувства на поверхность. Единственным утешением было то, что сам Гарри, как ни странно, ещё не догадался о его чувствах.





	Просвет в облаках

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Break in the Clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383895) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



По пути домой Северус заглянул на рынок, чтобы купить немного свежих овощей для ужина. Последние несколько часов он провёл, мучаясь от чувства вины из-за того, что сорвался на Гарри, который просто не мог бы быть ещё лучшим соседом, даже если бы захотел.  
  
«Вообще-то, мог бы», — заметил тихий голосок у Северуса внутри и, хотя в глубине души Северус был с ним согласен, он отодвинул эту мысль куда-то подальше.  
  
Северус уже решил, что, добравшись домой, поспит сегодня меньше обычного, чтобы успеть сходить к мяснику и купить небольшой кусок мяса для запекания. Это было удовольствием не из дешёвых, но, если повезёт, оно поможет сгладить его несомненно неловкое извинение.  
  
Войдя в дом, Северус сразу понял, что Гарри здесь не было. Тот почти всегда ждал его на диване, прижав к груди (или уронив на пол) книгу и безвольно свесив во сне руку.  
  
Сердце Северуса ухнуло куда-то вниз, и он сделал глубокий медленный вдох, прежде чем взять себя в руки и отнести свои покупки на кухню. На кухонном столе обнаружились продукты, которые Гарри, судя по всему, купил в «Тэско»... Как и обещал.  
  
Вскрыв пачку с печеньем, Северус откусил несколько кусочков, но быстро понял, что особенно не голоден. Он убрал продукты, надеясь, что разложил всё по правильным местам, потому что он чувствовал себя очень устало и расфокусировано.  
  
Сняв обувь, он прошлёпал в спальню и, даже не раздеваясь, нырнул под одеяло. Он уже закрыл было глаза, но затем открыл снова и потянулся к часам, чтобы завести будильник на полдень. Это оставляло ему маловато времени для сна, но Северус хотел успеть вовремя приготовить ужин. К счастью, в следующий раз его ожидала всего одна рабочая смена. И, возможно, ему удастся ещё немного вздремнуть пополудни.  
  
  
* * *  
Мясо запекалось в духовке, распространяя по всей квартире одуряющие ароматы, которые заставляли желудок Северуса жалобно урчать. Северус уже и не помнил, когда ему в последний раз доводилось есть нормальное жаркое. Для овощей сейчас был не самый лучший сезон, но ему всё-таки удалось отыскать морковку, лук, сельдерей и репу.  
  
Немногим ранее, проснувшись, Северус с облегчением обнаружил, что все вещи Гарри по-прежнему находились в квартире. У Гарри было не так уж много пожитков и он точно мог бы обойтись и без них — но всё-таки это давало надежду на то, что он сюда ещё вернётся и хотя бы выслушает извинения Северуса, даже если потом и не останется. Правда, Северус сомневался, что Гарри было куда податься — и это делало всю ситуацию ещё сложнее.  
  
Северус попытался немного почитать, но чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее он нервничал, пока в итоге не обнаружил, что совершенно неспособен сконцентрироваться на тексте и перечитывает один и тот же абзац снова и снова.  
  
Когда ужин был готов, а Гарри так и не появился, его мысли приняли мрачное направление. Что если Гарри больше не вернётся? Что если с ним что-то случилось?  
  
Северус поднялся и прошёл к своему практически пустому шкафчику со спиртным. Налив себе порцию виски, он тут же залпом её осушил. Алкоголь, обжигая, хлынул по горлу и пищеводу. Северус налил себе вторую порцию, и одним глотком прикончил и её. Его соблазняла мысль третьего раунда, но через несколько часов ему нужно было отправляться на работу, а кроме того, виски в бутылке уже оставалось на самом дне. Стоило поберечь его на чёрный день.  
  
Который мог наступить уже завтра.  
  
Решив, что больше не может ждать, Северус вернулся на кухню и отрезал себе кусок жаркого, затем положил на тарелку ложку овощей и полил всё сверху подливкой.  
  
Он сел за стол; ужин на тарелке выглядел просто идеально. Первые несколько кусочков были блаженством: мясо буквально таяло у Северуса на языке, и голод заставлял его продолжать есть. Но уже полпорции спустя ему пришлось практически заталкивать в себя еду; его аппетит совершенно испарился, зато тревога вернулась в полной мере.  
  
Из коридора послышался звук поворачиваемой дверной ручки и открываемого замка, и сердце Северуса пропустило несколько ударов. Вытерев губы салфеткой, он медленно встал из-за стола и двинулся в сторону входной двери, в итоге чуть не врезавшись в Гарри, который как раз шёл на кухню.  
  
— Ох, извини, — выпалил Гарри, и тут же быстро отвёл глаза. — Я думал, что ты уже ушёл на работу.  
  
— Ещё нет, я пойду только ночью.  
  
— Ах да, точно.  
  
Минуту, а может и две, они оба молча стояли на кухне, не зная, что друг другу сказать.  
  
— Я приготовил ужин, жаркое. Если ты голоден... — Не дожидаясь ответа, Северус взял вторую тарелку и наполнил её гораздо большей порцией, чем до этого брал себе.  
  
Когда он снова повернулся к Гарри, тот пристально на него смотрел.  
  
— Тебе необязательно было это делать.  
  
— Мне же нужно было приготовить ужин, — немного невпопад отозвался Северус, и поставил тарелку на место, которое уже стало местом Гарри (по крайней мере, Северус считал его таковым, даже если сам Гарри так и не думал). — Садись.  
  
Гарри отодвинул стул и сел, молча уставившись на свою тарелку. Северус почти слышал, как у него текут слюнки. Вручив ему вилку, Северус опустился на своё место. Тугой узел у него в груди немножко ослабел. Хотя к этому времени его ужин был еле тёплым, Северус молча принялся за еду, украдкой бросая взгляды на Гарри, который, казалось, не ел уже целую неделю.  
  
Когда Северус доел, да и Гарри успел почти расправиться со своей порцией, он наконец спросил:  
  
— Где ты был?  
  
Гарри взглянул на него. Его зелёные глаза были очень яркими, но, как всегда, чуточку грустными. Это были самые прекрасные глаза из всех, что Северус когда-либо видел.  
  
— У меня есть друг в Восточном Кесвике, — Гарри отправил в рот последний кусочек жаркого, и принялся медленно его жевать.  
  
— Друг? — переспросил Северус. — Ты никогда раньше ни о ком таком не упоминал.  
  
— Да просто приятель, с которым мы вместе учились в школе. Время от времени мы с ним встречаемся пропустить вместе по кружечке. Кажется, в этот раз я пропустил слишком много кружечек, потому что сегодня утром я проснулся в его кровати.  
  
По-видимому, Гарри заметил его изменившееся выражение лица, хотя, конечно же, понятия не имел о том, каким болезненным уколом эти слова отозвались у Северуса в груди.  
  
— Ох, нет, не в этом смысле! Он из нормальных. Ну, ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
  
— О, — у Северуса вдруг закружилась голова. Возможно, ему стоило допить свои запасы виски — просто чтобы успокоиться. Он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз так из-за кого-то нервничал.  
  
Физическое влечение — это было одно, но эмоциональный хаос, который царил у Северуса внутри, сводил его с ума. Он всегда гордился своим железным контролем над эмоциями, но в Гарри было что-то такое, что вытягивало все его чувства на поверхность. Единственным утешением было то, что сам Гарри, как ни странно, ещё не догадался о его чувствах.  
  
А когда догадается, то уйдёт.  
  
— Я не собирался так долго отсутствовать, — сказал Гарри, беря свою тарелку. Он потянулся и за тарелкой Северуса, но тот встал и сам отнёс её к раковине.  
  
— Гарри, я сожалею о своих вчерашних словах.  
  
— Да всё в порядке, правда, — Гарри тоже подошёл к раковине, поставил в неё свою тарелку и открыл воду. — Я уже обо всём забыл.  
  
Северус не поверил ему даже на секунду, но, поскольку Гарри делал вид, будто это правда, решил не заострять сейчас на этом внимания.  
  
— Сегодня я помою посуду, — заявил он.  
  
— Ты же сегодня готовил еду. Кто готовит, тот не убирает.  
  
Когда раковина наполнилась мыльной водой, Северус потянулся и закрыл кран. Они стояли плечом к плечу и Северусу приходилось бороться с желанием наклониться к Гарри и вдохнуть его запах. Гарри не был свежевымытым после душа — вообще-то, он до сих пор был одет во вчерашнюю одежду — но Северус и сам был не лучше, а кроме того, в естественном запахе Гарри было нечто такое, что не требовало ни одеколона, ни парфюма.  
  
Гарри молча мыл свою тарелку и у него на шее размеренно пульсировала жилка. Северусу ещё никогда в жизни так не хотелось лизнуть чью-то кожу.  
  
— Северус?  
  
— М-м?  
  
Он с трудом оторвал взгляд от шеи Гарри, но не смог продвинуться дальше лёгкой улыбки, игравшей у того на губах. Розовых и выглядящих невероятно мягкими. Наконец Северусу удалось отвести взгляд и от них, и посмотреть Гарри в глаза — которые, похоже, тоже смеялись.  
  
— Ты, вроде бы, вытирал посуду? — Гарри протянул ему вымытую тарелку. Северус достал из ящика чистое кухонное полотенце, и послушно её взял.  
  
— Я… я задумался.  
  
В общем-то, это даже не было ложью. Старательно вытерев тарелку, Северус убрал её в шкафчик.  
  
— Понимаю, — тихо ответил Гарри. Хотя его взгляд был устремлён вниз, на посуду в раковине, Северусу показалось, что у него на щеках проступил лёгкий румянец.  
  
Оставшуюся посуду они домыли в тишине, но эта тишина была домашней и уютной, словно тёплое одеяло холодной зимней ночью.


End file.
